Something Special
by jessalyn78
Summary: What happened between Jo and Alex when they returned home from the hospital after Alex told her that he loved her. Rated M for sexual content.


Jo's hands shook nervously as she turned to face Alex. They had only been back from the hospital for a few minutes and she was exhausted after everything that had happened, but somehow sleep was the last thing on her mind. She wasn't quite sure what Alex was thinking, but she knew what she was thinking. She wanted to sleep with him….badly. The thought made her feel excited, and nervous, and _alive_. Because that was what Alex Karev did to her. "Hey" she said shakily.

"Hey yourself" he replied huskily as he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her. It felt good to finally be so close to her after all this time, but she had a rough couple of days to say the least, and he didn't want to push her. "You okay?" he asked as he pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

"Yeah" she answered. "Yeah, I'm good." A moment of awkward silence lingered between the two of them as Jo searched her mind for what to say next.

"Well, do you wanna come upstairs with me or what?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah" she whispered as her eyes widened. She tried her best to steady her breathing, but it became evident to Alex how nervous she was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he took her hand in hers.

"Of course" she shrugged, unconvincingly.

"Okay, Wilson what's up?" he asked as he pulled away from her and took a seat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and gave her a wide-eyed look. "Talk to me" he sighed as he picked up a beer from the coffee table and took a swig.

She smiled and rolled her eyes before joining him. She loved how they could go from star-crossed lovers to drinking buddies in a matter of moments because that was what they're relationship was- they _were _friends, but they were also so much more than that.

"Are you not ready? Because if that's the case, that's okay. I mean we literally got together like an hour ago" he reassured her.

"It's not that" she said nervously.

"Okay, then why do your eyes look like they're about to pop out of your head?" he asked with a smile.

She sighed as she struggled to find the words to explain what she was feeling. "I've just never done this before" she finally said exasperated.

"What?" Alex gasped. "But you were about to move in with Doctor Douche Bag, and I thought-"

"Oh, no!" she interrupted. "No, I didn't mean that I'm a virgin. I'm_ definitely _not a virgin-"

"Okay" he interrupted quickly with a look of distaste on his face. "I don't need any more information about your sexual history, I'd really prefer not to have the mental image in my head of you getting it on with the jerk that did that to your face… or anyone else for that matter."

"Right" she smiled.

"What did you mean when you said you've never done this before?" he asked confused.

"I've never slept with anyone who's loved me" she explained with a nervous smile. "And who… I've loved."

"You love me?" he asked, unable to contain his grin. He was okay with the fact that she hadn't said it back yet; he had been willing to give her much more time for that, but to actually hear her say the words… It was what he'd been hoping for a long time, probably longer than he even realized.

"Of course I do" she smiled as she playfully slapped his arm. "Don't be stupid."

"This doesn't have to be a big deal you know" he said softly as he moved closer to her. "It's just me…"

"But that's the thing" she said as she turned to look at him. "It's _you_, so it is a big deal. I want it to be a big deal. I want it to be…special."

He looked at her for a moment, at a loss for how to reply.

"I know" she shrugged. "I'm being a total chick right now."

"No" he replied, shaking his head. "No, it's okay."

"It's just I'm worried that I'm going to mess this up" she admitted.

"Hey, what did I tell you before, huh? You aren't going to mess this up, okay?" he said as he stood to his feet and then took her hand and helped her up from the couch. "_This_ is going to be awesome" he whispered in her ear as he ran his hand up her shirt and felt the soft skin of her back. "And it's going to be special because it's me and you."

Jo wasn't really sure how Alex was able to knock down all of her walls, and quiet all of her insecurities with a few simple sentences, but in that moment she didn't care. All she cared about was him. Being with him. Loving him. "Okay" she smiled, relaxed significantly. "Let's go upstairs."

Jo took Alex's hand and led him to the staircase before he stopped suddenly. "What is it?" she asked, turning around.

"Nothing" he smiled as he lifted her into his arms and placed a kiss on her face. "Just making it special."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex set Jo on the bed, and quickly laid down next to her, kissing her urgently. This woman drove him absolutely insane and he loved every minute of it. In that moment, everything about her turned him on: the smell of her hair, the feel of her lips on his, the feeling of her soft skin under his hands. He wanted to feel her everywhere.

Jo pulled away momentarily to pull her shirt over her head and take her bra off. She quickly reached for Alex's shirt before he placed his hand on her arms, stilling her motions.

Alex's breath hitched in his throat when he finally got a good look at her topless. Forgetting himself for a moment he reached out and caressed her left breast before squeezing the nipple gently. Jo moaned in response to the sudden sensation, and it drove Alex even wilder. He couldn't wait to hear what other noises he could get her to make.

As Alex ditched the rest of his clothes he noticed that Jo's glance was focused on his erection. It turned him on big time to see her wide-eyed response. "You like what you see?" he teased as he moved back into the bed, and closer to her.

She smiled in response before kissing him urgently, and pulling her thong down her legs. The two of them were now completely naked and at each other's mercy. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes" she laughed, exasperated. "At this point, I'd say I'm better than okay."

"Good" he whispered as he moved his hand down her body, reaching the spot he had longed to touch for so long.

Jo's hips began to move as Alex's motions quickened. She felt so close to orgasm, so soon, way sooner than she ever had before. But, Alex stopped short of letting her experience release , wanting to prolong her pleasure.

"I think you're ready" he whispered in her ear before hovering his body over her, positioning himself to enter her.

"What are you waiting for?" Jo asked after a moment.

"Beg me" he said, giving her a crooked grin.

"What?" she gasped.

"Beg me" he repeated.

"You really are a son of a bitch" she murmured. "But fine, I'll beg you. Please, please make love to me Alex."

In that moment, he was done teasing. He couldn't hold back any longer. He needed to have her. He gently eased himself into her, and she groaned in response. Another noise that would be burned in his memory for life.

He gave her a moment to get used to the feeling before he started to move. He was on sensory overload. The feeling of her surrounding him, the sight of her breasts bouncing slightly as he moved in and out of her, the look on her face- a look of pure pleasure that he was sure was matched by himl. It took everything within him to hold back his release. He wanted her to come first. But the thought of seeing her in the troughs of passion only increased his desire.

For Jo, it was all too much as well. Alex's sweet words, him touching her the way he had, him making love to her. As she felt Alex twitch inside her she finally let go and experienced true bliss as they came together, holding each other tightly and calling out each other's names.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa" Jo finally gasped as she struggled to catch her breath. "That was pretty awesome."

"Yeah" Alex chuckled as she pulled her onto his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Was it special enough for you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes" she smiled nudging him gently. "But don't even think about pulling that 'beg me' crap again."

"Okay" he laughed. "I'm sorry."

She pulled back for a moment and looked into his eyes, and in a moment of seriousness stroked the side of his head. "I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" he answered as he stared into her big, brown eyes. He loved looking at her, but seeing the bruises on her face made his anger return, ruining the moment. "That still hurt?" he asked pointing to her eye.

"Not as bad. It's not the first shiner I've ever had" she answered with a shrug. "I'm sure you sported a few black eyes yourself back in the day."

"Yeah" he sighed. "We would have made quite the pair, even then, huh?"

"A couple of street kids" she agreed as she relaxed against his chest again.

"I want to kill him" he admitted in a more serious tone. "And I want to kill whoever gave you a shiner 'back in the day' too."

"Were you always this violent or do I just bring it out in you?" she asked jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I would hurt anyone who hurt you" he answered as he pulled her closer to him. "But all of that is over now. We've both had shitty lives, but now we finally have a chance to be happy together."

"Yeah" she agreed. "That sounds really nice."

**Please Review! This is a one-shot for now, but if there is interest I'll write more!**


End file.
